Secrets in the Walls Fall from Our Lips
by Bassnectar Junkie
Summary: The Frontier Gang have grown up and they've gotten into all sorts of trouble, adventures, and situations. Prestige, drugs, sex, money, secrets, run wild this school year as they find themselves deep into the world they never knew existed. This is no fantasy game, this is real life. Strong language, sexual content, drug use, and pugs. Taking suggestions and feedback.
1. Meet The Gang

Hi everyone! For those who don't know me, I'm just a fanfiction enthusiast. I wrote a Harry Potter fanfic a waaaay while back and never got to finishing it. I'm almost ashamed of having an incomplete fanfiction, but school and some issues in my personal life threw me way off and I buried away the rest of the chapters I didn't publish under my bed in a big Tiffany's box. Since I've got a little more time on my hands now, I got back into writing. I have always loved reading Digimon fanfics and I have decided to share mine with you all. This first chapter is just bios and secrets about the characters so you can get a feel for the overall mood of the story. Please, be constructive in your criticism. I welcome any and all feedback. In advance, I thank you for reading, and if you'd like to see an idea of yours come to life in my story, I will do my very very best to bring them to life in your eyes.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters and/or its affiliates. The name and everything associated with the brand are owned by Toei Animation and Bandai._

Without further ado, here is "Secrets in the walls fall from our lips"

**Kouji Minamoto**

**Age- 18**

**School- Shibuya Academy for Young Men**

Extracurriculars- Kendo, soccer, baseball

Secret- On vacation, he met a beautiful local in Yokohama. They spent spring break together making sweet love. She contacted him later on that he had gotten her pregnant. While obviously not ready to have a child, he would send money and sneak off to see her. When it came time to give birth, she gave birth to a stillborn. To this day, Kouji blames himself for everything. His cold and calm exterior is used as a defense mechanism and a cover for the broken man inside of him.

Song-Sail by AWOLNATION

**Takuya Kanbara**

**Age- 18**

**School-Shibuya Academy for Young Men**

Extracurriculars- Soccer

Secret- Had an experimental sexual encounter with a male co-captain from the soccer team, uses drugs recreationally. His drug of choice: cocaine. He keeps a diary of all of his sexual encounters between his mattresses as well as a gun when he travels. He is essentially the Jordan Belfort of the group; he likes women (and men), does drugs, and throws money at everything. Reckless, but very sharp. His liquor cabinet is higher than his IQ, which is still fairly high. His favorite phrase is "Turn Down For What"

Song- _Techno by Yellow Claw, Diplo, LNY TNZ, ft Wocka Flocka  
><em>

**Kouichi Kimura**

**Age-18**

**School- Shibuya Academy for Young Men**

Extracurriculars- Student Government.

Secret- He enjoys pain. He is a softcore masochist when it comes to sexual activity. While he is very quiet and reserved in public, behind closed doors, he can be a wild one. It's true what they say, the real freaks are behind closed doors. American Horror Story excites him.

Song-_ House of the Rising Sun by Lauren O'Connell_

**Tomoki Himi**

**Age- 15**

**School-Shibuya Academy for Young Men**

Secret- Lost his virginity during winter vacation. The story? His pretty 16 year old neighbor came over to study when his parents were away, and one thing led to another. Even though he was a bit of a timid and shy young'in, he wasn't naïve, nor was he inexperienced. Nobody in the group suspects that he's no longer a virgin.

Song- _West Coast by Coconut Records_

**Izumi Orimoto**

**Age- 18**

**School- Lobelia Academy for Young Ladies**

Extracurriculars- Dance, soccer, flower arrangement club, and Student Body president

Secret- Moonlights as an escort. She claims it's only for money, but she has been harassed before, narrowly escaping rape. She sells drugs from weed to psychedelics, and carries large amounts of money. Only two people have ever been involved with her hustle, and to this day they have kept her secret.

Song- _Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac_

Life after the digital world goes on. The kids have grown from children with wide-eyed dreamers to young adults with secrets that could send them to the farthest corners of hell. This school year is so full of sin, it's hard to keep track of who needs church and who needs professional help. It will be all fun and games until someone gets their life ruined. There's love, loss, temptation, vacations, drunk adventures, and two very crafty pugs. Maybe there'll be murder? Street races? Trap music?

Join the Knights and Maiden on the wildest school year of their lives, it's gonna be quite a ride.

So, what did you think? Do you like what you read? What did I do wrong? Do right?

:)


	2. Izumi Tessa Orimoto

Hi all I hoped you liked the bios and stuff. I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking, and I'll do my best to make sure you are at least satisfied with the story!

The chapters might be short, but it's because I'm getting used to things and this format doesn't do much for me. Microsoft Word is a crafty thang.

Author's note:

Junpei will make an appearance in this story, but not for a few chapters. His backstory will be given later on.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters and/or its affiliates. The name and everything associated with the brand are owned by Toei Animation and Bandai._

**Chapter 1- Izumi Tessa Orimoto**

Izumi Orimoto was a perfectionist, as taught to be by her parents. She had perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect facial structure (She could be a model for ProActiv), and the perfect body. She lived with her parents, Jessica Gambaro-Orimoto and Takashi Orimoto, and Izumi's pet pugs, Bette and Dot. Jessica was an Italian model and an up-and-coming women's handbag designer. Takashi was a high end investment banker and made partner in the spring. The family lived in a big house with 2 butlers, 3 maids, the family driver, and Izumi's nanny, Aria.

Although Izumi had the finer things and enjoyed the blessings of a lavish home life, the rich life was a lonely one. She came home to an empty house all the time, her nanny and staff were the only ones who occupied the home until the late hours when her parents came home to rest, pack for business trips, and hole up in their offices. This gave Izumi the freedom to go out and party, stay out late, shop frivolously, etcetera. Her grades were immaculate, and she was well rounded, giving her a shining reputation at school. Izumi attended the prestigious Lobelia Academy for Young Ladies of Privilege, the school that bred women of power, grace, beauty, and sophistication. Izumi enjoyed going to school with girls from the same lifestyle as hers because she felt less like an outsider. However, she never flashed her wealth like the other girls. She preferred the company of her male friends over any spoiled girl. She had been through hell and back with these guys and wouldn't trade them for anything. She always found something sweet about each one of them. Kouji Minamoto, Takuya Kanbara, Tomoki Himi, and Kouichi Kimura were her "Knights of Japan", a loving name that she gave them because they had gotten her out of trouble and she had done the same. They called her "Fair Maiden" in return.

Kouji was calm and collected. His eyes were two endless cobalt mysteries that Izumi loved looking into. He was a hard worker and a walking enigma. The girls loved him, the guys respected him, and adults saw him as a perfect young gentleman. Izumi was drawn to him.

Takuya was a quirky, fun-loving type of guy. He was a skirt-chaser, but never put girls before his friends. He was a tough guy, but always had a soft spot for Izumi. They kept secrets together, and always knew that they were in it, as he put it, "for the forever". He had hazel eyes that lit up and sparkled when he was happy, or genuinely content. Takuya put everyone before himself, even when things got tough.

Kouichi was the quiet and intellectual one. He knew how to talk and sometimes blackmail his way into getting out of trouble. He was a useful asset to the group, but they didn't become friends with him for that reason. The group loved him because he was an overall positive and wonderful guy. He was the kind of guy you could have a mug of beer with and he would sit and talk to you about things going on in life with an open set of ears and the kindest of hearts.

Tomoki was the youngest of the group. However, while he was the youngest, he was pretty wise. He was already making his own coffee in the morning, had a weekend job as a bus boy at a local diner, and he was saving money for his own school books and uniforms. His parents were well off, but he didn't like relying on them for everything. He was the go-to guy for pep talks and basic financial advice in the group, but it didn't mean that he didn't need anyone's words of advice. He looked up to everyone as mentors and respected them greatly.

Although these four special guys in Izumi's life were of great importance to her, there was something she noticed that was a bit…off. The boys, with exception of Tomoki, who saw her more as a mama or a big sister, wanted to get closer to her. Ever since they left the digital world and grew up, they noticed Izumi had "grown up" as well. She grew into a tall, statuesque young woman. She had long toned smooth legs, tiny waist, a nice backside, and above average ample breasts. She often colored her hair, and whenever she did, it turned the boys on. Kouichi found her strikingly beautiful, but he was drawn to her personality more. Nobody could really tell what Kouji was thinking about Izumi, but everyone could tell that he liked to watch her move when she danced. Takuya liked to reach out and touch her body, preferably pinch her butt. Usually that got a swat upside the head from Izumi, but she had learned to accept it as his way of being "loving" or some endearing shit like that.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ-_"more than a feeling, when i hear that old song they used to play…"_

Izumi was startled out of her dreamy reverie as her alarm went off to get ready for school. She buttoned up her white Oxford shirt, did up her black school tie, and put her school blazer on. She adjusted her black skirt and hummed to herself as she pulled on her black thigh high socks. Instead of simple black flats, Izumi put on some black high heeled lace up boots. As she finished brushing her newly dyed dark red mahogany hair, she ran her lint roller over her shoulders and arms and gave herself a once-over.

"I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be. Today is a new day, might as well treat it like one

As she walked downstairs to the lobby of her home, her driver and best friend, Shiro Miyazaki, was waiting for her so they could get going.

"Good morning Miss Izumi, you look lovely today, and your hair is a splendid shade of red. Your school bag and tea are in the car waiting for you." Shiro greeted with a soft smile.

"Good morning Shiro, thank you very much! Let's get the day started, shall we?" Izumi responded.

Shiro nodded and opened the door to let Izumi board the car. _Today is going to be a good day for Miss Izumi, I can feel it. _Shiro thought as he started to drive.

He saw Izumi as a friend and daughter figure. How two parents could overlook a child was beyond him. He loved her like a daughter. Shiro felt as though he could be a better parent to Izumi than her actual parents. Izumi told him everything and kept secrets with him, as well as provide assistance financially and emotionally. Izumi couldn't say that she didn't love Shiro, because she did. She loved him the way a daughter loves a father, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Sometimes, the only man a girl can depend on is her daddy...or in this case, driver. Shiro would accompany her to outings, she would treat him to lunch, and every time there was a conflict, they faced it head-on, together.

As they pulled up to the luxurious Lobelia Academy, Shiro stopped the car, and turned to Izumi. "I want you to have the best day you can have. If you have any troubles or you need me to come get you, no questions asked, I'll be here in a heartbeat. We'll go do whatever you need to do and talk about it when you're ready. Stay out of trouble and make sure you look over your shoulder every chance you get. It's going to be a dangerous few days and I need my precious cargo, i.e YOU, to be safe." Shiro really knew how to make a girl feel special. He was about 3 years older than Izumi, but he carried himself like a gentleman and loved her like a little girl. He let Izumi out of the car and planted a fatherly kiss on her forehead, breathing in the scent of Plumeria and Jasmine flowers her perfume gave off. "I love you Izumi, I just want what's best for you, understand that I'm stern because of that reason."

"I understand, Shiro. I love you too. I'll be okay, but I'll call you if there's trouble." Izumi replied, hugging him tightly.

Izumi pulled away and did a secret handshake she and Shiro came up last summer in America. She bid him goodbye and hurried off into the castle-like school.

Shiro leaned against the car for a few minutes, lighting a cigarette. "Oh, sweet Izumi, I fear for your safety in this lifetime. I love you too much to lose you." he said quietly after taking a long drag. After a couple of minutes, he flicked the cigarette aside and stepped into the car. He stopped at a nearby cafe, keeping his promise to the red-haired maiden that he'd be nearby when she needed him.

Well, that was chapter 1. That was kind of hard to write, but I hope you all like it. It's an intro into Izumi's life and what the boys meant to her, as well as her friend and driver Shiro. Would you guys like to hear more about Shiro? Maybe, learn about Aria? More about Izumi's parents? Please TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT!

pls.


End file.
